kuberikan dandelion ini padamu
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: siapa yang akan ia bahagiakan hari ini? — fem!tsukishima


**kuberikan dandelion ini padamu (walau aku tak mengharap kembalinya bahagiamu)**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini

* * *

><p>Pada dasarnya, saat Kuroo membawa sebuket dandelion yang ia beli di toko bunga samping <em>konbini<em> tempat biasa ia beli cemilan, niatnya hanya untuk membawa titipan sang ibu yang butuh penghias tambahan di rumahnya yang minim warna. Terbungkus rapi berbalut koran lawas, ia melangkah santai sembari bersiul merdu, mengundang tolehan dari para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Ada berbagai makna tersirat dari setiap kerling yang dilempar oleh mereka: orang aneh, anak muda perlente, dan satu lagi pemuda tampan menyembul dari gelembung pekat penduduk Tokyo.

Stigma tak berdasar yang selalu ditujukan padanya adalah kawan lama baginya. Maka Kuroo tetap melenggang membelah tapakan khusus pedestrian yang disediakan di pinggir jalan, merasa tak bermasalah karena tidak mengundang masalah. Hei, apa salahnya menunjukkan caranya pada khalayak semesta bahwa 'aku masih hidup hari ini maka aku bahagia'?

Kuroo berhenti di sebuah persimpangan yang telah mendunia, tenggelam di antara lautan rambut warna hitam gagak para pekerja kantoran dan warna jas yang gelapnya seragam. Di sana ia menyimak lekat tiap tekukan di bibir dan kedutan urat di dahi orang-orang yang hidup untuk melayani orang lain dan berpikirlah ia, "Bagaimana caranya bisa membahagiakan orang lain kalau pelakunya sendiri bahkan belum merasa bahagia?"

Secepat kilat menghantam tanah, sebuah ilham datang menghampiri.

_Siapa orang pertama yang akan ia bahagiakan hari ini?_

Dan pilihan itu jatuh kepada: nona kacamata di seberang jalan sana.

Keputusan yang impulsif memang, Kuroo akui. Dia hanya memilih menurut apa yang inderanya anggap menarik. Pirang di tengah hitam itu menarik. Tinggi di antara pendek itu menarik.

Dan saat merah turun menjadi hijau, Kuroo tidak ikut serta dalam magnet arus manusia yang bergerak. Kuroo memilih diam, menanti masa dia dan nona menjadi sejajar. Nona muda itu sungguh semampai, rambut keriting pirangnya dicepol rendah. Jaket berpotongan _double breast_ yang ia kenakan sewarna tanah sehabis hujan, bingkai kacamatanya hitam dan mengilap. Ia berjalan tegak dan pasti seperti peragawati menghipnotis kritikus busana _haute couture_ di panggung _catwalk_.

(Sesungguhnya, dikelilingi wajah-wajah tanpa nama yang terlihat tegang, dia yang berekspresi lebih kelabu dari langit hari ini, memegang buket mawar merah darah di tangannya, itulah yang memantik rasa ingin tahu Kuroo.)

Sebelum hijau berubah menjadi kuning dan segera kembali menuju merah, Kuroo segera mengikuti sang nona di belakang. Ia bergerak luwes dan anggun, berjalan dengan mata terisi penuh dengan intensitas, sembari berharap tidak dicurigai targetnya. Satu blok, dua blok, tiga blok terlampaui. Lucu, sang nona sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Padahal, beberapa orang sudah memicingkan mata ke arah Kuroo.

Sang pemuda tahu ke mana arah akan membawanya dan ia tetap setia pada tempatnya. Saat kakinya (akhirnya) berhenti, dia (dan sang nona) berada di sebuah pemakaman umum.

Klise sekali, Kuroo tersenyum masam dalam hati akan penemuannya. Kau ikuti seseorang berwajah sedih dan tahu-tahu kau berdiri di depan rumah masa depanmu. Semoga saja nasibnya ke depan baik-baik saja.

Ia memilih memasuki gapura besi yang ukirannya seperti siap melilit para pendosa yang menjadi penghuni baru alam kubur itu. Ketika sang nona dirasa langkahnya melambat, Kuroo segera berbelok dari jalurnya, mencari nisan terdekat untuk didekati (sekaligus yang terdekat dengan yang dikunjungi nona itu)

Sang nona berhenti di sebuah nisan sederhana, warnanya seperti semen permanen di jalan kota. Kuroo tak tahu persis nama siapa yang tertera di sana, ia hanya menangkap karakter gunung dan bayangan dalam dua kilas. Tidak boleh menoleh terlalu sering, itu kunci penguntitan ini agar sukses. Pemuda itu menangkupkan tangan dalam posisi berdoa, kepada nisan di depannya sendiri maupun kepada nisan siapa-kau-aku-tak-tahu-tapi-karena-kau-sang-nona-bersedih-hati.

Kuroo menunggu dengan sabar sampai sang nona selesai dan bangkit dari depan nisan. Ia beranikan untuk mengintip dari balik bahu lebarnya, menangkap kilat kabut di netra emas sang nona yang ia sembunyikan dari gestur tubuhnya. Masih ia pertahankan cara berjalannya itu namun entah mengapa terasa lebih lambat dan berat.

Sang pemuda mungkin tak tahu tentang apa arti berduka (syukur pada keluarga dan teman-temannya yang masih sehat walafiat) tetapi ia tahu seharusnya duka seseorang terangkat ketika dirinya selesai melayat dari kuburan orang tercinta.

Penasaran, Kuroo berjalan mendekat nisan yang tadi dikunjungi gadis itu. Oh, benar apa adanya. Ada nama _bayangan_ dan _gunung_ sebagai nama keluarga terukir di batu nisan. Dupa berharum lembut disulut di depannya. Mawar merah itu kini tergeletak di samping, terlihat masih segar habis dipetik dari kebunnya.

Kuroo melihat tanggal yang tertera di situ: tanggal tidak-mau-tahu tahun 1997 - 17 November 2012.

_Dua tahun berlalu dan kau masih memasang wajah itu?_

Senyum yang sulit didefinisikan melengkung di bibir Kuroo. Ia telah menemukan orangnya.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu membaca kartu ucapan yang terselip di mawar itu …

(Caranya memang patut dipertanyakan, tapi yang terpenting adalah niatnya, 'kan?)

* * *

><p>"Kei?"<p>

Ketukan pintu kamarnya membangunkan sang pemilik kamar dari sangtuarinya. Ia membuka_ headphone_ yang setia menjepit kedua telinga dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Nii-chan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" gadis itu, Kei, bertanya datar.

"Ada paket untukmu," sang kakak mengangsurkan sebuket bunga—dandelion? Alis Kei berkerut, tanda tak paham.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, tadi ditaruh di kotak pos. Kebetulan pas pulang aku melihatnya. Cek saja sendiri."

Kei menerima bunga dari kakaknya lalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Punggung beradu dengan daun pintu, ia memeriksa bunga itu dengan cermat. Bunga sebesar ini ditaruh di kotak pos? Tidak masuk akal sekali, kecuali kalau sang pengirim sengaja menjaga koran pembungkusnya tidak basah karena udara musim gugur.

Meletakkan buket itu di meja belajar, ia membuka bungkusan koran yang mengikatnya. Kei menduga di dalamnya akan ada kartu ucapan terselip di antara tangkai hijau muda itu dan benarlah adanya. Kartu ucapan yang sedikit basah oleh embun tersaji di sana. Ia mengambil kartu itu, mendapati ada tulisan yang terangkai tidak rapi.

Ia membaca:

(Untuk Nona Kacamata yang kutemui di jalan,

Hari ini, aku melihatmu terlihat sedih hingga mendung yang menggelayut tak dapat menyaingimu. Karena itu, kuberikan bunga ini supaya hati engkau kembali cerah seperti dulu.

Salam,

Dari Orang Yang (Tidak) Mengharapkan Kebahagiaanmu.)

* * *

><p><strong>note.<strong> masihkah legit fic ini didedikasikan untuk ultahnya mas kucing garong?


End file.
